


I Love All Your Perfect Imperfections

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is so tired of hearing his friends say “Online relationships are not real, Jinyoung-ah.” and “What if he really was just a creepy 60 year old?” There were other variations, some more offensive than the others, and some just plain useless to even pay any attention to.</p>
<p>Or, Jinyoung and Mark's are an online couple and this is their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Kyungsoo to my Chanyeol @adoringjinyoung (I'm dedicating Markjin to our Chansoo, how confusing). I never did get to write the markjin I promised last December so I hope you like this one!

Jinyoung is so tired of hearing his friends say “Online relationships are not real, Jinyoung-ah.” and “What if he really was just a creepy 60 year old?” There were other variations, some more offensive than the others, and some just plain useless to even pay any attention to.

“Are you  _ very  _ sure you don’t want me and Bambam to stay outside the cafe? I’m sure Jaebum hyung wouldn’t even mind driving us there.” Yugyeom offered so eagerly, so honest that Jinyoung couldn’t even be mad at him.

“I’ll make sure I’ll call you if there’s even a hint that he’s a murder or a rapist.” Jinyoung recited the words he’d been repeating for the past week. He should really be more offended, but the fact that he knows his friends means well means he can’t even get mad.

“Or if he wants to just get in your pants.” Yugyeom added.

“Or if he wants to just get in my my pants.” Jinyoung parroted obediently.

Sighing, Yugyeom looked at him worriedly again before checking the wall clock. “Go to your date, hyung. You’ll be late if you don’t leave now. Although, if you want, we can call Jaebum hyung so he can drive you there?” the last part was added with anticipation.

“Yugyeom…” the warning in his voice was enough for Yugyeom to back off. “I’ll see you guys later. Much,  _ much  _ later. Okay?”

With one last look at the mirror, Jinyoung checked his appearance. It will be fine, he looks fine. He was wearing his best pair of skinny jeans (“Even though I don’t approve of you meeting this creep, you will  _ not  _ go out wearing those horrible grandpa pants again!” “Hyung? Where are you--HYUNG!”), his favorite blue knitted sweater on top of a gray cardigan. Mark… won’t be disappointed, right?

 

Jinyoung met Mark five months ago on a dating application that he had downloaded out of boredom. He didn’t think anyone would reply or that it would actually  _ work _ . But it did, he met Mark just three days into using it.

from  **MarkTuan** : hi lol

If it was anybody else, Jinyoung would have erased that message and blocked that person. But even if the content was short and stupid, the other boy was using a real name (or at least it looked like one, which it  _ was _ ) and according to his icon, looked decent. So what else would Jinyoung do but to message him back, right?

from  **PepiJr** : hi! how are you? c:

To say the rest was history is not quite right because they weren’t history. Jinyoung and Mark’s relationship is still happening and it’s about to move on from only talking to each other virtually, to actually meeting  _ in real life _ .

It shouldn’t be weird, they’ve been friends for five months and agreed to date for two months now. They talk to each other at every spare time they have, sometimes in texts and sometimes in video calls where Mark is usually on the bed and about to fall asleep. There’s literally nothing they’ve never talked about whether it was about ex-boyfriends, their stupid friends or even their favorite books (in Jinyoung’s case) and movies (in Mark’s case).

Sometimes Jinyoung feels like he’s known Mark his whole life, the boy knows exactly how he feels and understands him even through short exchanges. So it shouldn’t be weird, them meeting in real life. Yet, it does.

 

“Are you ready to order, sir?” A pretty waitress that handed him his menu earlier came back with his Iced Americano. She smiled pleasantly at him, pen poised on her notepad in case Jinyoung does order.

“My date said he’s just right over the corner. I hope it’s okay if we could wait for him?” Jinyoung flashed him an apologetic smile and breathed a sigh of relief when she gave him a smile and bowed, leaving him alone.

Mark was late.

Jinyoung checked his phone, but Mark’s last message was still the one he sent 10 minutes ago that said  _ be right there in 5!!  _ and yet it’s past that and he still wasn’t here. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and took a sip of his coffee. It was bitter, just the way he liked it and he made a mental reminder to bring Youngjae here, the boy loved his coffee after all.

Just as Jinyoung was about to send a what could’ve been a scathing text to his boyfriend, the door of the cafe opened and in stepped one of the most attractive man Jinyoung had ever seen. And that meant  _ a lot  _ considering as he was best friends with Im Jaebum. Not only was Attractive Man attractive, he was also carrying a huge bouquet of lavender rose and was he walking to Jinyoung’s table. Wait...what?

“Jinyoung-ah.” Attractive Man greeted, a huge smile that showcases his perfect set of teeth and wait? What? “I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you like flowers.”

“M-mark…?” Jinyoung wasn’t the type to stutter, but he looked so out of it when he took the offered bouquet of lavender roses. They smell heavenly and looked even prettier up close. Mark slid on the seat in front of him, twitching nervously. “You’re… here.”

Mark and Jinyoung never send proper photos of their faces to each other. Especially Mark, who always seems to be wearing a face mask whenever they have any video calls. So actually seeing him, in front of him and having a  _ proper  _ look… well, the tiny grainy videos of his phone doesn’t give the other many any justice.

“You look great.” Mark finally said, shying away from Jinyoung’s gaze and looking every bit the shy and quiet persona he told him he had. “Should we order?”

As if called, the waitress from earlier placed a menu on Mark’s side and asked what they would have. She gave Jinyoung a wink, as if congratulating him on his boyfriend. Well, Jinyoung could say he deserves that because Mark looks like the type of guy that girls would be running after and could wear a sack but still look great.

“Can I have the waffle with mango topping and an additional whipped cream?” Mark scanned the list of drinks and order a glass of mango milkshake. He turned to Jinyoung expectantly. “How about yours, Nyoung?”

Hurriedly ordering the pancakes he’ve been eyeing since earlier, Jinyoung just added a glass of water on his order since he’s already halfway done with his Americano. Their waitress gave them a bright smile as she told them their orders would be right over and hope that they enjoy their date.

Except, now that she was gone, Jinyoung and Mark ended up in silence.

When they messaged each other they were full of things they wanted to talk about, promises of everything they wanted to do once they see each other in real life. But now that they’re here in this quaint little cafe that Mark had suggested, they were subdued in silence.

“Thank you for the flowers…” Jinyoung trailed off, nervous about speaking up. Mark looked pleased by this, though, if his smile was any indication. “I didn’t get you anything, though…”

Mark shook his head immediately. “I bought it for you without asking for anything in return!” he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry I’m being awkward. I’m not… used to this. To talking a lot.”

Jinyoung nodded in understanding, it wasn’t a new knowledge. He knew the reason that Mark chose to use a dating app was because he was so horrible with talking in real life. Jinyoung thought that was an exaggerating, but it seems like it wasn’t. And Jinyoung didn’t want Mark to feel embarrassed, that wasn’t how he was hoping this date would go.

So Jinyoung took out his spare notebook and pen then started writing.

“Nyoung, what--” but Jinyoung shushed Mark before the other boy could question what he was doing.

When Jinyoung was done, he smiled before handing the notebook and pen over to Mark. The boy took it without any hesitation, although he did look confused. As Mark read what Jinyoung had written, their orders arrived and it was a good distraction.

In Jinyoung’s neat handwriting, he wrote,  _ I know you’re nervous, but don’t be! You can take the wheel and choose what pace we’re setting, hyung ^^ I thought talking by writing is not the same as a proper conversation but it’s the second best thing? Thank you so much for the flowers, hyung ♥ Do you know what lavender roses means? _

Jinyoung knew the moment Mark finished because there was a huge smile tugging at his boyfriend’s lips. He looked up quickly to tilt his head to thank Jinyoung, adoration and thankfulness obvious in his eyes. Then he quickly took the pen and started writing.

Pride blossomed in Jinyoung’s chest, happy that he did something to ease Mark’s nerves. He slathered a huge amount of butter and syrup on his pancake while watching Mark write, the boy’s forehead knotted in concentration while scribbling.

“Hyung, you should eat too,” Jinyoung remarked and Mark looked up at him in surprise.

“Is it good?” Mark handed the notebook as he fixed his own meal.

The pancake melts on Jinyoung’s mouth. “Amazing,” he answered and it pleased the other boy again. So he turned his attention to the notebook, fighting the giggles at Mark’s messy handwriting when compared to his own.

_ Thank you, Nyoungie for thinking of me :) You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. But no, I don’t? They have meanings? Do tell me! Happy monthsary, btw lol And I’m sorry I was late, the florist didn’t arrive on time so I couldn’t pick up my order haha _

The message was such a Mark thing to say, the  _ lol  _ and  _ haha  _ visible even through handwriting.

_ Lavender roses means love at first sight, hyung. _

At reading this, Mark looked up at him with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. “I guess I chose it well, even if I didn’t know the meaning?” he raised his fork, a piece of waffle and mango on it. “Open up, Nyoung.”

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung opened his mouth and let Mark feed him his waffle. It tastes great, but not as good as Jinyoung’s pancakes. So he offered a bite of his own, watching as Mark laughs at how sweet it was with how much butter and syrup he drowned it with.

They continued like that for awhile, conversation alternating between written words and spoken words. Jinyoung liked how Mark’s voice sounded and how much effort he tried to put into cleaning up his handwriting. It was like falling all over again for the older boy, re-learning everything he already knows.

It was falling in love on all his imperfections, realizing Jinyoung loves Mark despite them all.

 

Jackson had called Mark in the middle of their battle to see who could doodle more on the notebook. Jinyoung was just finishing his numerous  _ Mark Tuan hyung  _ when Mark’s phone rang.

“Are you still with Jinyoung?” The phone’s volume was so loud that Jinyoung could actually hear the other boy.

Mark sniffed. “Yeah and no I won’t let you talk to him.”

“Either you hand over your phone or I barge in inside the cafe, Mark. Your choice.”

Sighing, Mark handed over the phone to Jinyoung. “Jackson wants to talk to you. If you don’t want to, I can just…” he smiled when Jinyoung took the phone.

Jackson was Mark’s best friend and he had talked to the other boy a couple of times, usually when Mark falls asleep with their video call on going. Jackson was a laugh and also fiercely protective of the people he cares about.

“Hey Jackson.” Jinyoung winced when Jackson’s voice boomed through the phone.

“IF YOU HURT MARK HYUNG I WILL KARATE CHOP YOUR ASS, PARK JINYOUNG!”

Mark turned red in front of him and was about to snatch the phone back, but Jinyoung beat him to it. He shook his head to let him know that he doesn’t mind.

“I won’t.” Jinyoung assured him.

If possible, Mark looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up in embarrassment.

 

When Jinyoung and Mark stepped out of the cafe and walked to the bus stop, it was cold but not too chilly. Jinyoung put his hands inside his pocket immediately, sighing when it warmed up his freezing fingers immediately. Mark was wearing a heavy coat beside him and was fidgeting in his feet.

“I’m sorry I can’t send you home, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark apologized for the nth time. He had to be in class in 30 minutes and still felt guilty he couldn’t walk home his boyfriend after their first date. “I promise I’ll drop by next time with food!”

Jinyoung shook his head, smiling. “It’s okay, hyung. Probably not the right time to meet my friends anyway. Next time.” he promised.

The bus arrived and Jinyoung was about to wave goodbye when he felt a small press on his cheeks. Stunned, he blinked and saw as Mark blushed and walked away from him. He reached out his hand and touched his cheeks, the place where Mark had kissed him feels like it was burning and soon enough, he too was red in the face. 

Well, that was bound to be the start of a great relationship.


End file.
